Moonlight Sonata
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: "Ayah, aku akan terus memainkan lagu-lagumu sampai kita bertemu suatu saat nanti!" Sebuah fic pendek tentang perasaan Wataru. A gift fic for Koji Seto, pemeran Wataru Kurenai. Mind to Read and REVIEW, minna?


**Moonlight Sonata**

**Disclaimer** : Kamen Rider Kiva bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Shotaro Ishinomori-sensei.

**Note** : Modified Canon, maybe OOC, Wataru's Centric, second POV, minim dialog.

Saya membuat fic ini untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Koji Seto (Pemeran Wataru Kurenai) yang ke 23 pada tanggal 18 Mei 1988 besok. Dan bagi para penyuka Kiva, semoga persembahan dari saya ini cukup memuaskan. Ok, enjoy for read!

* * *

><p>Suara gesekan biolamu mengalun tinggi dan rendah dalam nada yang teratur. Hari sudah malam dan jam dinding yang tergantung di ruangan itu telah menunjukkan pukul 23.15 malam. Sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat untukmu bermain biola. Tapi, kau tak bisa menghentikan hasratmu untuk memainkan biola itu, terlebih karena biola tersebut adalah <em>Bloody Rose<em> peninggalan ayahmu.

Rambut coklat kemerahanmu berdesir perlahan setiap kali kau menggerakkan kepalamu, mengikuti alunan musik yang dilantunkan oleh gesekan biolamu. Menghayati setiap nada yang keluar dari sana. Lagu yang indah sebenarnya, tapi karena kau memainkannya setiap malam... tetangga-tetanggamu malah mengira itu suara aneh dan mengerikan.

Kau memang sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan tetangga-tetanggamu. Bukan karena tak mau bergaul dengan mereka, tapi karena kau sendiri sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka. Mereka sendiri menganggapmu sebagai Pemuda Hantu, karena kebiasaanmu yang aneh—melakukan eksperimen yang berakhir dengan bau busuk yang meruap hingga ke luar rumah, suara biolamu yang selalu mengalun saat mereka tengah terbuai dalam mimpi, dan juga cara berpakaianmu yang tak lazim saat keluar dari rumah.

Kau memang jarang sekali keluar rumah. Entah apa sebabnya, tapi kau hanya keluar saat kau membutuhkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat biola. Hal yang cukup wajar sebenarnya, hanya saja bahan-bahan yang kau cari berada pada tempat-tempat yang tak semestinya. Pernahkah kau berpikir, apakah ada seorang _luthier_ yang membuat biolanya dengan pintu gereja? Adakah seorang pembuat biola yang menggunakan tulang ikan sebagai bahan campuran warna, seperti yang sering kau gunakan? Atau menggunakan meja _Cafe_ untuk menambal biola?

Tapi, kau tak pernah memikirkan semua itu. Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah... bagaimana caranya agar dirimu bisa membuat biola seindah _Bloody Rose_ buatan ayahmu. Kau pun tak pernah berpikir kenapa kau begitu ingin membuat biola itu sendiri, karena yang kau pikirkan sekali lagi hanyalah... ingin membuat biola yang sama persis atau bahkan melampaui _Bloody Rose_.

* * *

><p>Hari ini kau terobsesi lagi untuk membuat biola untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau memulai membuatnya dengan bahan yang tak lazim untuk digunakan sebagai bahan dasar biola. Kali ini papan nama dari sebuah kuil yang kau ambil untuk membuat biola untukmu.<p>

Selagi kau menyerut kayu untuk membuat badan biola, mata coklatmu tertumbuk pada foto yang kau pajang di dinding itu. Sosok lelaki yang memiliki wajah mirip denganmu yang tengah memainkan biola. Kau berpikir, apakah kali ini kau akan bisa menyamainya? Apakah kau bisa bertemu dengannya?

Ibumu pernah mengatakan bahwa kau akan bertemu kembali dengan ayahmu pada saat kau sudah dapat memenuhi panggilan takdirmu. Meski demikian, kau tak paham dengan kata-kata 'panggilan takdir' yang diucapkan oleh ibumu. Karena itulah, kau hanya berusaha untuk memahami ayahmu dengan cara membuat biola.

Kau merasa bahwa instrumen yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahmu itu memiliki jiwa ayahmu yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Dan suara yang keluar secara tiba-tiba dari biola itu yang sering menggiringmu ke medan pertempuran sering kau anggap sebagai panggilan dari ayahmu.

Ya, kekuatan Kiva yang kau miliki untuk menolong manusia dari serangan makhluk pemangsa energi manusia bernama _Fangire_. Tapi kau menunaikan tugasmu hanya berdasarkan panggilan dari _Bloody Rose_. Kau memburu para _Fangire_ hanya berdasarkan perintah dari biola ajaib tersebut dan tak pernah memikirkan alasan untuk apa sebenarnya kau bertarung.

"Ayah, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan dirimu? Apakah Ayah masih hidup? Sampai kapan aku harus melakukan hal ini sampai bisa bertemu dengan Ayah?" gumammu saat memandangi lagi foto itu.

Ya, kau tinggal sendirian di rumah ini sejak berumur 7 tahun. Ibumu yang membawamu ke rumah ini dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di situ dengan berpesan bahwa suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan bertemu kembali dengan ayahmu, jika kau berhasil memenuhi pangilan takdirmu. Kau melakukannya meski tak pernah berusaha ingin tahu kenapa ibumu berpesan demikian. Kau juga tak pernah mau tahu darimana kekuatan Kiva-mu berasal.

Kau memejamkan mata coklatmu perlahan, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kembali. Sudah cukup bagimu untuk bernostalgia dengan foto ayahmu. Yang terpenting bagimu saat ini hanyalah, menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

><p>Malamnya, kau kembali melantunkan lagu-lagu yang disukai oleh ayahmu. Yaahh, walaupun ayahmu tak ada di dekatmu untuk menyaksikan putranya itu tengah menyenandungkan lagu yang sering ia mainkan dulu, tapi kau beranggapan bahwa mungkin saja ayahmu mendengarkan lagu itu di suatu tempat yang tak terlihat olehmu.<p>

Sonata yang mengalun indah, meski para tetanggamu beranggapan bahwa musikmu itu sangat mengganggu tidur mereka... tapi kau terus-menerus memainkannya tanpa mempedulikan mereka akan mendemomu lagi. Entah apa yang merasukimu malam ini, yang jelas gerakan tanganmu semakin cepat dan mengulang nada-nada yang sama dengan yang kau mainkan di awal. _Col Legno_, _Spiccato_, _Tremolando_, _Legato_... semuanya kau mainkan dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba saja kau tersentak dan hampir saja membuat biola ayahmu terbanting ke lantai. Mata coklatmu menatap ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di ruangan itu dan mendesah pelan.

"Mati aku!" pekikmu tertahan. Entah sudah berapa lama kau memainkan musikmu sejak selepas senja tadi, yang jelas sekarang kau sedang bingung memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk memberi pengertian pada tetangga-tetanggamu.

Pernah dulu Shizuka memaksamu untuk memainkan musikmu di hadapan mereka. Namun karena kau terlalu gugup, akhirnya yang keluar dari biolamu hanya bunyi decitan aneh yang cukup menyakitkan telinga. Para tetanggamu pun akhirnya memarahimu dan menyuruhmu untuk berhenti bermain biola.

'_Aduh!_' batinmu sebal saat mengingat-ingat kejadian saat itu. '_Kenapa sih aku bisa melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti itu? Apa aku tidak bisa bermain dengan baik seperti biasanya?_'

Jujur saja, setelah kejadian itu kau jadi kurang percaya diri untuk menunjukkan kebolehanmu di depan mereka lagi. Padahal kau ingin mereka memahami dirimu dan musikmu, karena kau ingin memberikan arti musik pada mereka seperti yang dulu dilakukan oleh ayahmu. Tapi...

"Yah, sudahlah," gumammu pelan, dan menghela nafas pendek. Lelah memikirkan semua itu. Dan sekarang, kau mulai memainkan _Bloody Rose_ dengan penuh penghayatan. Berharap agar mereka yang mendengar musikmu dan juga ayahmu dapat mengerti tentang perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya.

Dan malam itu, suara biolamu terdengar lebih bening dari pada malam-malam sebelumnya... seolah kali ini tak ada lagi keraguan pada gerakan tanganmu dan juga perasaanmu saat memainkannya.

"Ayah, aku akan terus memainkan lagu-lagu yang dulu pernah Ayah mainkan sampai kita bertemu suatu saat nanti!" ucapmu perlahan penuh tekad.

#**OWARI**#

A/N : Oke, karena ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fic di Kamen Rider yang ini, saya nggak bisa bilang apa-apa selain, "Aduuhh, ini fic aneh banget deh!".

Mohon maaf bila fic ini sulit dimengerti atau bahasanya aneh. Gomen ne, _minna_! Saya membuat ini hanya berdasarkan ringkasan film di wikipedia dan majalah Animonster aja! Jadi tolong maafkan saya sekali lagi!

Sudikah kalian memberikan sepucuk **review **bagi saya? Karena **review **dari Anda semua sangat berarti bagi saya. Ok?


End file.
